Rainy Days
by Dayzfan4life
Summary: When Brady and Mimi lose the one they loved most, who do they turn to?


[i]It's just those rainy days  
  
Spend a lifetime tryin to wash away  
  
Until the sun come out and shines again  
  
Smile for me, smile for me[/i]  
  
It was raining heavily outside and Miriam Lockhart was looking out of her bedroom window, thinking about her best friend.  
  
[i]All of those rainy days  
  
Spend ya lifetime tryin to wash away  
  
Until the sun shines and I see your face  
  
Smile at me, smile at me[/i]  
  
She got her raincoat and left her dark empty house, without doing so much as to even lock the door behind her.  
  
She started down the street, not really thinking about where she was headed, just walking. Soon she was completely drenched, her auburn locks soaking wet.  
  
[i]We were always livin so crazy and sexy and cool  
  
And we began to love it (began to love it)  
  
Watchin all of the heartache and pain of the world  
  
And thinkin nothin of it (thinkin nothin of it)  
  
And baby I got love for you  
  
And I know that you got me, baby  
  
But everytime the sun shines bright  
  
It gets so cloudy[/i]  
  
Brady Black, was in his living room watching the rain outside, and thinking of the one person who was always with him, through the good times and the bad, since the day she was born. He left the penthouse, without even so much as a goodbye to his family members, or at least the one that remained.  
  
[i]It's just those rainy days  
  
Spend a lifetime tryin to wash away  
  
Until the sun come out and shines again  
  
Smile for me, smile for me[/i]  
  
Mimi kept walking, realizing where she was headed. It was the same place that she often went to think, and to reminise.  
  
Brady was walking down the long empty streets, that not to long ago had been almost forgien to him, but recently had become like a second home. He now knew them as well as the back of his hand.  
  
[i]All of those rainy days  
  
Spend ya lifetime tryin to wash away  
  
Until the sun shines and I see your face  
  
Smile at me, smile at me[/i]  
  
Mimi thought about the way things had been before, ever since they were kids, they had been inseperable. Then into their teens, they started to get into more and more trouble, but always loving it. Club hoppin', drinking, just having [b]fun[/b], until the accident. Until everything in her life had gone so incredibly wrong.  
  
[i]Nobody loves the rain  
  
Can't stand it  
  
We know we've seen it before  
  
Baby, handle it  
  
Baby, what did we tell ya before  
  
About chasin those waterfalls  
  
Yeah...[/i]  
  
[i]'I we used to love the rain, it used to be so much fun. But it killed her.'[/i] Mimi thought. Thinking about the day that the rain took her best friend. The day that the rain killed Isabella Black.  
  
[i]Nobody loves the rain  
  
Can't stand it  
  
We know we've seen it before  
  
Baby, handle it  
  
Baby, what did we tell ya before  
  
About chasin those waterfalls  
  
Yeah...[/i]  
  
[i]'She would've loved a evening like this. She would probably be jumping in puddles, running around, acting like a 6 year old.'[/i]. Brady thought, as he continued to walk down a deserted ally.  
  
[i]Yea baby  
  
Sometimes the Rule don't mind the rain  
  
It kinda feels like I'm drownin in the Lords pain  
  
Until the sun comes out and shines again  
  
Smile, and give me reason to keep believin  
  
That everything ain't misleadin  
  
And I, kiss the clouds on them rainy days  
  
And, smile for you when ya skies are gray  
  
Babe, 'cause I'm a tear drop away from cryin  
  
And a few shots away from dyin  
  
Dear Lord, would you shower my pain  
  
Let it rain, let it rain on me  
  
While I cherish the air I breathe  
  
I'm an angel, that can't soar, can't fly  
  
And I, mastered it Lord knows why[/i]  
  
Belle died in early September. Brady was driving down the road, on a night just like this one, with Mimi & Belle in the back seat. He was going through a green light, when a drunk driver decided not to stop at a red light. The drunk driver hit the right side of the jeep where Belle had been and she died instantly.  
  
Without their bestfriend they had no idea what to do, or who to lean on.  
  
Mimi knew that without Belle, she really had no one to talk to, no one to share the latest gossip with, no one to confide in.  
  
Brady had always been the loner type, and the one person he loved most in the world was his TinkerBelle, now what did he do now that she was gone?  
  
[i]It's just those rainy days  
  
Spend a lifetime tryin to wash away  
  
Until the sun come out and shines again  
  
Smile for me, smile for me[/i]  
  
At her funeral, almost everyone in Salem was there. And anyone who had even just had a brief conversation with Belle knew how wonderful she was, and they all felt her loss deeply, but no one as deep as her parents and best friends.  
  
[i]All of those rainy days  
  
Spend ya lifetime tryin to wash away  
  
Until the sun shines and I see your face  
  
Smile at me, smile at me[/i]  
  
Tears were streaming down her cheeks, as she remembered the accident and how it was all her fault, or so she thought. Brady had been driving Mimi home when Belle died.  
  
It was now March, and Mimi had yet to forgive herself, and she doubted that she ever would, not for the death of her bestfriend.  
  
[i]I feel like an angel  
  
With my broken wings  
  
So I can soar again  
  
Lord let me in  
  
Baby through all the passion the pain and the hurt  
  
I feel like I'm fallin, yeah[/i]  
  
Brady's vision began to cloud because of his tears. [i]'Maybe, if I'd seen him coming just a little earlier, or maybe I could've sped up to avoid him, or maybe . . .'[/i] He thought, trying to think of the many things that he could've done so that Belle'd be  
  
there right now.  
  
[i]Makin clothes for all of those that  
  
Spread love  
  
And for those who can't take it  
  
Stand up  
  
Baby, we gonna make it  
  
In the words of Marvin Gaye  
  
War is not the answer[/i]  
  
Mimi finally got to the cemetery (sp?). She walked over to that familiar grave stone, and it read 'Isabella Black - October 21, 1993 - September 14, 2001, 17 years old.  
  
R.I.P TinkerBelle'. Mimi read the words 'R.I.P. TinkerBelle' over and over, she began to cry harder, as the rain started to come crashing down over her.  
  
[i]'Cause nobody loves the rain  
  
Can't stand it  
  
We know we've seen it before  
  
Baby, handle it  
  
Baby, what did we tell ya before  
  
About chasin those waterfalls  
  
Yeah...[/i]  
  
Mimi heard footsteps behind her, and she became a bit frightened.  
  
When Brady arrived at the graveyard he was surprised by what he saw. A petite, auburn haired girl crying over his sisters grave. He walked up beind her and Mimi turned around. She looked up and said "Sorry, I'll just leave" as started on her way. She was startled when she felt Brady's hand on her forearm.  
  
[i]Nobody loves the rain  
  
Can't stand it  
  
We know we've seen it before  
  
Baby, handle it  
  
Baby, what did we tell ya before  
  
About chasin those waterfalls  
  
Yeah...[/i]  
  
"No. You don't have to go. And you have no reason to be sorry."  
  
"Brady, I'm so sorry. It's my fault, oh God, this was all my fault." Mimi cried, unable to retain the tears that she had held back in fear of showing her weaknesses.  
  
"Mimi do you actually believe that?" Brady asked, shocked, and he was especially surprised when the jade-eyed girl nodded yes. "No. Don't think that, you can't think that. We all know who's fault this was, and it wasn't yours. It was that damn drunk-driver's." Brady said, coming to the realization that for as long as he's been blaming himself for Belle's accident, Mimi's been blaming herself.  
  
Brady envelloped Mimi into a huge, tight hug. She was crying on him as he was on her. They both finally found the one person who could relate. But who knew that person was in front of them all along?  
  
[i]It's just those rainy days  
  
Spend a lifetime tryin to wash away  
  
Until the sun come out and shines again  
  
Smile for me, smile for me[/i]  
  
When they let go, they both began to see eachother in a new light.  
  
Brady looked Mimi over and was amazed at what he saw.  
  
[i]'When did Mimi grow up? When did she become so strong and sweet?'[/i] Brady thought, but it seemed that something was telling him that she always was, but he was too blind to see.  
  
[i]I've always had a huge crush on Brady, but why is he being so caring?[/i] Mimi thought to herself, while looking away from him. Then they both remembered times when Belle told them that they'd be perfect together, that they were both witting, and intriguing, and pretty much a perfect match. But they had both just shrugged it off, thinking that they could never be. Sure they had flirted occasionally, but never would they have thought that something would become of it.  
  
[i]All of those rainy days  
  
Spend ya lifetime tryin to wash away  
  
Until the sun shines and I see your face  
  
Smile at me, smile at me[/i]  
  
Now they were beginning to realize that Belle had been right.  
  
Mimi broke the awkward silence by saying, "I don't think it's going to clear up for a while."  
  
"What?" Brady asked, not having a clue what she was talking about.  
  
"The rain . . . " She said smirking.  
  
"Oh . . . yeah, she loved it when it was like this." Brady replied quietly. Mimi decided to try and use her good humor to lighten up the moment.  
  
"She always used to say the strangest thing about you & me." She said.  
  
"That we were meant to be . . .?" Brady asked with a small smile.  
  
" . . . yeah." Mimi said quietly. She looked down and was shocked when she felt a pair of lips captivating her own. When their kiss was over, Mimi looked at Brady with questioning eyes. He suddenly felt like a fool, [i]'This was Belle's best friend.'[/i] he thought, scolding himself silently.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-- I mean, I didn't know that-- I thought you wouldn't--" Brady said tripping over his own words. Mimi began to laugh slightly, it was very rare to see Brady Black himself, flustered.  
  
[i]Smile, smile, smile, smile, smile, smile, smile, smile, smile  
  
Til the sun shines  
  
Just smile for me  
  
Just smile for me, just smile at me  
  
Know in your heart, that we are free  
  
Free to believe, whatever we feel  
  
So feel somethin real, baby  
  
Hey-ey[/i]  
  
"You done?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." He said.  
  
"I liked it." She said, looking him in the eye.  
  
Brady took those three simple words, as an obvious invite. And he kissed her with all the passion, and fire that he felt. And sparks flew. Mimi responded with the same amount of fire and passion. As the kiss deepened, Mimi stopped it.  
  
"Not here." She said, almost shamefully. She was finally kissing Brady Black . . . but in a cemetary, in front of the grave of his little sister, and her best friend.  
  
"Okay." Brady said, completely understanding, and feeling the exact same way.  
  
Brady decided to walk Mimi home, as they made their way away from the graves surrounding them, Mimi turned around and looked at Belle's grave.  
  
'Thanks Belle' she mouthed, knowing that this must've been the doing of her bestfriend, the eternal matchmaker. 


End file.
